Time Heals All Wounds
by caleab.covert
Summary: Edited and updated. Cullen sees an elf named Adhel enter Skyhold and points him to the main hall. When he realizes the elf is a mute, he takes an interest and soon much more draws him to Adhel.


Time Heals All Wounds

It was a normal day at Skyhold. Well as normal as it could get with: An ancient magister named Corypheus tearing a hole in the Veil; known as the Breach, the Chantry doing everything in their power to denounce the Inquisition, the Grey Wardens had all but vanished, and the Empire of Orlais was in peril and unfocused on the bigger threat due to the civil war. Adhel walked into Skyhold, hoping to see the female elf Inquisitor, Kara. He slowly entered the once sacred place. It wasn't long before a man came up to him. "You there! Elf!" The man yelled and Adhel looked at him, gripping his staff tighter in case the human man tried to attack him. The man stopped a few feet in front of him. "If you are going to see the Inquisitor, please take this to her." He said, and handed him a scroll to him. "Oh, and welcome to Skyhold." The man said with a slight grin and Adhel blushed when he noticed a small scar against on the man's lip.

The man started to walk away when he noticed the elf starting to look around the huge fortress. The man smiled gently, "You can usually find her up in the main hall. Just ask the guards to point you in the right direction." Adhel looked down for a moment. "What's wrong? Are you well?" Adhel looked up at him and touched his throat a few times and covered his mouth and shook his head. "Oh...I see. Forgive me. Allow me to take you there." Adhel nodded with a smile and the man smiled down at him. Cullen noticed that Adhel had earth brown hair and forest green eyes. "Forgive me!" The man said, and held out his hand. "I am Cullen Rutherford, commander of the Inquisition." Adhel frowned for a moment, then slowly reached out to Cullen and took his hand. He gently drew his name on his hand. "Adhel?" Cullen asked and Adhel nodded, smiling brightly. "Maker's breath." Adhel heard Cullen say under his breath. Cullen led Adhel to the Inquisitor's room.

"Inquisitor? We have a guest!" Cullen announced as they climbed the steps to her room. Kara Lavellan was just finishing up a book as they stepped into her room. "Who is it Cullen? If it's another noble tell them to wait for me..." Kara stopped mid-sentence as she looked upon her brother mage and Second. "Adhel?" She asked, as the book slipped from her hands and fell to the floor. Kara and Adhel could say more with looks than anyone could with normal conversation. Adhel looked at her and smiled and mockingly bowed. _Greetings Sister. It is good to see you once more._ Kara rushed over and gathered him into a tight embrace. "Andaran atish'an my brother. Come, sit! You must tell me everything about the clan! Cullen will you ask the cooks to send up some lunch please?"

Cullen nodded and left them alone. Adhel frowned for a moment. _After you left, the Keeper has been asking to find a new first. No one can replace you though. I will not allow another to be my brother or sister._ Kara teared up and hugged him close again. "Oh _falon_! I almost could not bare it when the Keeper sent me to the Conclave! Knowing I'd have to leave you behind!" Adhel looked towards the stairs. _Cullen was very...kind to me._ Kara grinned at him and laughed. "Cullen is a vey sweet man, and very dedicated to his job." _Do you...would it be okay if I..._ Kara was already up and pulling him with her downstairs. Out one door and dragged through another until they were standing in front of a woman in a very large, very...bright yellow and blue dress. "Adhel, this is Josephine Montilyet. She is our ambassador and she is becoming my...best friend. Isn't that right Josie?" Kara asked, grinning and Josephine blushed slightly. "That is correct, your Worship. Greetings Adhel. It is a pleasure to meet you." She greeted and smiled. Adhel waved, smiling back. "He can't speak Josie. He has still yet to tell me the reason."

Kara said, narrowing her eyes at Adhel. _Forgive me sister, it is not yet time._ Kara sighed but pulled him to her. "Anyway, he is going to be staying here now. Perhaps you can..." Adhel looked at her and frowned. _Can I stay outside? Surely in this big place there is a tree or garden I can sleep in?_ Kara nodded, "Of course, my _falon_. We have a wonderful garden that you may stay in. You may stay anywhere you feel like staying. You are my brother and if ANYONE has a problem with you...they can leave." Joise made a noise of discontent. "My lady!" Kara waved her off. "No Josie! He is my brother and I won't let anyone hurt him! Not again." She whispered the last part and took Adhel to the garden. Adhel gasped when he saw the garden. It was beautiful, and very spacious. Adhel looked at her, almost bouncing with excitement.

"Go on!" Kara said and watched as Adhel ran around and almost dancing around with happiness. Josie came out and smiled at Kara. "My lady." She greeted. Kara held her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Look how happy he is Josie!" She whispered to her girlfriend. "He looks very content. Although...the commander has asked that you allow Fiona to evaluate his skills." Kara had half a mind to go and curse Cullen out but Josie soothed her. "He can assist the mages in their studies if he wishes to. Or if you wished him to, he could join those on the battlefield." Kara again almost went on a rant but Josie stopped her.

"Again if you wish him too." Kara nodded, "I don't want him anywhere near danger. He is a healer above all else and he has a master green thumb. I'll have to give him some of the seeds I have found. I have no doubt that he will grow plenty of them." Josie nodded and watched as her love walked over to Adhel, who had just found the planter pots. "I can give you some rare plant seeds if you wish to try growing them." Kara said gently, as she knelled by her brother mage.

Adhel looked at her and smiled brightly. _I will do my best. As always sister._ Kara nodded and held his hand. "I can not tell you how happy I am you are here, my brother." Kara said quietly. Adhel smiled at her. _As am I, my sister. I am glad you did not forget about me._ Kara shook her head, "I'd never forget about you. You were the only one that actually cared about me." Adhel frowned. _The keeper was wrong to send you away like she did. You are our First. She should have sent me. I am the spare._ Kara smiled at him sadly. "I'm glad she sent me. I didn't do well within the clan. Now I can be a force of good for elves everywhere!" Adhel nodded with a smile. _You always seem to do the impossible._ Kara and Adhel laughed for a moment before a messager handed Kara several parcels.

"Damn it." Kara said quietly then looked at her brother. "I'll be back later Adhel. I have a few things to attend to. I will send someone to show you around." _Tarasyl'an Te'las._ Kara nodded, "Yeah, I know brother. The humans here call it Skyhold. I guess it's close enough for me not to correct them." Adhel nodded. Kara walked away, while Adhel climbed a tall tree in the middle of the garden. He found a branch, thick enough to hold him and comfortable enough for him to sleep on. It wasn't long before a man started to call his name. Adhel climbed down and tapped the man on the shoulder. "MAKER! Must you be so silent?!" The man said and took a deep breathe. "Forgive me. My name is Dorian Pavus and Kara has asked me to show you around the castle." Adhel nodded and followed the other mage. Adhel listened as Dorian explained what was where, and where the other companions could be found. Adhel was on the battlement when Cullen found him. "What are you doing out here? Surely you must be freezing." Cullen said as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around Adhel's thin frame.

Adhel almost wished he could speak, if only to thank the man. Adhel smiled and nodded at him and Cullen smiled at him.

"Would like to join me for some supper?" Adhel nodded and followed Cullen to the kitchens. The cooks gave them both a bowl of stew and bread, then Cullen led them to his room. They ate and Cullen amused him with stories of his sister's appearance and all she had done. Adhel smiled at Cullen and his sister appeared an hour after they had finished eating. "Ahh, there you are brother. Cullen, here are the reports you asked for." Kara said, handing Cullen the reports and Kara smiled at Adhel. "Come brother. Let us leave Cullen be." Adhel nodded and stood. "He's not a bother Inquisitor. It's nice to have the company."

Cullen said smoothly as he started reading the reports. "Well perhaps tomorrow he can visit you again. Right now, I need to borrow him." Cullen wanted to ask for him to stay but nodded. Adhel waved farewell to Cullen and followed his sister back to Josephine. "Josie has sent out an agent to find you a teacher for spirit healing. You were always the best healer in the clan." Kara said, voice filled with pride and Adhel blushed. _Sister, you give me too much credit._ Kara waved away his modesty. "Josie? When do you think you'll receive an answer?" Josephine looked up from a letter and smiled. "Very soon, my lady. I just received a letter from my agent. She just made it to the Circle in Fereldan. There was a mage there known for her gift of spirit healing, she will find out where she has gone."

Kara nodded, "Thank you Josie. You are far too good to me." She almost purred and Josephine blushed. "Nothing is too good for you, my lady." Kara took them all up to her quarters and they all sat on the couch. "What happened after I left the clan?" Kara asked and Adhel frowned. _The keeper thought you were dead. Tried to make me her First. I knew you wouldn't die on me though. You'd never leave me alone._ Kara nodded and hugged him gently. "I'd never leave you alone. You and me are family. Family never dies."

 _After that, things went on as normal. Master Pavin was shot in the buttocks with an arrow from an novice._ They both laughed at that and Josephine was in awe at how Kara could understand Adhel without any words or gestures. _Lehon wanted to mate with me._ Kara hissed at that. "That great oaf thinks he's good enough for you?! That _fenedhis_ couldn't find worth if it beat him over the head!" Josephine cleared her throat and smiled. "Who is this person you speak of?" Kara scoffed, "Lehon. Our...tradesmaster's son. Thinks himself the master of the hunt, yet can barely bring enough meat back to feed himself let alone my brother! Wants to mate for life with him because he knows that Adhel is the best he could ever dream of having!" Adhel blushed as his sister's praise and then Kara took a breathe. "Forgive me, Lady Montilyet. I do not wish to allow my anger to sour our evening."

Josephine blushed and nodded, "It's alright my love. I would be just as passionate if someone like that were to do the same to my siblings." _I told him 'no' sister. Told him I'd be a flat ear first._ Kara laughed at that, "Oh I wish I could have seen the look on his face!" Eventually it was time for bed and Adhel bid his sister goodnight and went downstairs and climbed the tree. It took for mere seconds to fall gently asleep. Adhel woke up to a tickle on his nose and when he opened his eyes, he wasn't surprised to see his sister smiling at him. "Good morrow brother. Time to get up." _You know I dislike you doing that._ "I know, but it's the only way to wake you. Come now, breakfast is being served." Kara and Adhel made their way to the kitchen and they each got some breakfast. Kara and Adhel ate quietly in the garden when Cullen came rushing towards them. "Forgive the intrusion Inquisitor, but I have received some information on the source of Red Lyrium. It is being shipped from a mine in the Emprise du Lion." Cullen said with a knowing smirk.

Adhel's breathe was taken away by the smile. Cullen looked at least ten years younger when he smiled. Adhel watched as Kara quickly read the report and nod to Cullen. "Tell Sera, Cassandra, and the Iron Bull to get ready to leave in one bell." Cullen nodded and rushed away. "Forgive me Brother, but I must take care of this. Josie will see that you are taken care of while I'm away." Adhel nodded and smiled at his sister. _I'll be alright, but don't you get hurt out there! I won't be there to heal you._ Kara nodded and smiled. "Don't worry brother, I will not endanger myself unless I have to." Adhel nodded and watched as his sister and her companions rode away from Skyhold. It made Adhel feel uneasy but he had accepted his sister's wishes for him to remain. Varric had taken a shine to him and regaled him with story after story of his adventures and other stories he had heard. Vivienne was a bitch and to set in her ways for Adhel to truly enjoy her company, but for his sister, had spent time with her anyway.

Warden Blackwall was funny to Adhel. The man had a strange sense of humor, but then again everything was strange to Adhel. Cole had appeared before him and Adhel smiled as he shook the spirits hand. _Compassion._ Cole nodded, "I try to be." _You are easily twisted and have been and for that I am sorry._ "Don't be. Sister has given me a chance to be the real me." _She does that._ Cullen came closer and Adhel smiled at him in greeting. "'So handsome...looks younger when he smiles. Like the way he smells. Want his cloak wrapped around me again.'" Cullen looked confused at Cole and then back at Adhel who was blushing. "'Always blushing, always smiling. Doesn't say a word yet brightens the room with his smile. Gentle, caring, belongs here. No, no, no, can not want him. The Herald will have my head. No...'" Cullen coughed loudly and Cole stopped talking. "I did it again. I am sorry."

Cole said and disappeared. Cullen and Adhel avoided looking at each other for a long moment, then as Cullen went to say something Josephine appeared. "Ah, there you are!" She said brightly, "Adhel, meet Wynne. She was with the Hero of Ferelden during the fifth Blight and has agreed to teach you all she knows of being a Spirit Healer." Adhel nodded and bowed his head to the woman. "There is...something strange about you." The elderly lady said and gently touched his throat. Light sparked when she touched it and Adhel coughed violently. Cole appeared. "She touched it! No one has been able to touch it! Maybe he lied! That monster lied when he said it...STOP IT COMPASSION!" Cole said and they all looked at Adhel, he blasted Cole with magic and he disappeared. Cullen looked around and then looked at Adhel. "What did you do?"

Cullen asked and Adhel waved his hand through the air. _I sent him away._ Cullen understood that and frowned. "Where do you send him?" Cullen asked and Adhel gently took his hand and when they arrived on the battlement Adhel pointed to the top of the of the mountain. Cullen sighed, "Can you bring him back?" Adhel shook his head and looked down at the floor. "You didn't hurt him though, right?" Adhel shook his head and Cullen sighed again. "I understand that you don't want him to tell...whatever it is that you are hiding, but don't send him away anymore. Okay?" Adhel nodded and went to walk away but Cullen grabbed his arm. "Are you alright?" Adhel shook his head. "Will you tell me what is wrong?" Adhel looked at him and touched his throat again. "Okay, that was a bad question. Will you tell your sister then?" Adhel wanted to, Adhel wanted to so badly. Adhel nodded and Cullen smiled. "Good. Now I do believe you have training to do with Wynne." Adhel nodded and set to work as soon as he found her again.

(Time Skip Three Weeks Later)

Adhel was awoke up by many shouts and when he walked to the main door to Skyhold, he was excited to see horses coming across the bridge. Adhel waited at the top of the stairs, with Varric allowing him to hold his hand and point excitedly as his sister came in and dismount her halla mount. Kara quickly found him. "Greetings my brother. We have much to talk about, but first I must speak to Cullen." Adhel nodded and found Wynne. "Hello Adhel. Are you ready for today's lesson?" Adhel nodded and Wynne smiled at him. "Good, now today's lesson is going to be very difficult but if you can master it, then you will know everything that I know about Spirit Healing. It is called Cleansing Aura. When mastered it will allow you to heal several people at once, and heal any injury they suffer from when close every few seconds. It will drain your mana but it is very useful when fighting powerful enemies."

Wynne instructed and Adhel nodded. Wynne demonstrated the spell and then looked at Adhel. "Okay, now..." Wynne told him the feeling she got when getting ready to cast the spell. Adhel did as she said and Cullen came to the garden where they practiced. As Cullen came close, he felt the energy change and when Cullen went to reach for him, blue flames rushed past him. Instead of harming him though, he felt much better. All the pain he hid away was gone, along with his headache. It held for a moment or two before Adhel collapsed and Cullen caught him with ease. Cullen looked down at the unconscious man in his arms and felt his heart flutter. "My, my, my. Cullen, you seem to be awfully entranced by that young man in your arms." Wynne said lightly but Cullen didn't answer. Cullen gently pushed a few stray hairs out of his face and just looked at him. Kara came rushing over, "What happened?!" She demanded and Wynne just smiled at her. "He has mastered Spirit Healing, my Lady.

He will sleep for a short time, with practice he will be able to hold the last spell." Kara nodded slowly, "Cullen will you take him to my room?" Cullen nodded to her and gently took Adhel up to Kara's quarters. Cullen gently laid him in her bed, but as Cullen went to leave, Adhel grabbed his hand.

The room faded away into black, and Cullen was standing in a forest by a creek. "Stop it!" A man shouted and Cullen walked towards the yelling and when he pressed a tree limb aside he saw Adhel. Adhel had his staff in his hands, protecting a young woman. "Leave shemlen! This is our last warning!" Adhel snarled and the human man smirked. "Not without my prize!" The man said and raised his sword. Adhel raised his staff and slammed the bottom against the ground, the female that was laying beside him started moving after being engulfed in white light. Cullen easily recognized the spell of his time in the Circle Towers. It was an intense healing spell and the woman slowly became mobile. Adhel used a barrier spell next to keep the man at bay until the woman finally got up and grabbed a bow and shot arrow after arrow at the man. It wasn't until Adhel stopped her did she stop firing.

"Peace now, da'len. He can not harm you anymore." She was a young woman, now that Cullen could see her clearly, and barely able to restrain tears. "Thank you Adhel. He...he tried to..." Adhel knelled beside her and gently pulled her into his chest and let her cry. "Fear not, he can not harm you anymore." A man came into the clearing and Cullen knew the man was a mage. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." The man threw some dark magic at Adhel and it all faded to black again. When the scene returned, Adhel was alone and when he tried to call out of the girl, he coughed violently. He crawled over to the water and in the water's reflection was a sigil on his throat. _Silencing rune._ Echoed through the clearing. Adhel stood up and the mage walked back into the clearing. "Ahh, awake at last." Adhel turned towards him and readied himself for a fight. "HAHAHAHA! You should have known better than to try to escape me pet, but it seems another has paid that price for you." The man laughed hard and wiped away a tear. "Sadly, I've already had enough fun for the day."

The man stepped aside and Cullen saw the young woman. Naked, bloody, and dead. Cullen knew she had been raped and then tortured to death. Adhel fell to his knees, tears escaping. "I had hoped that your elder would have sent her First out here, but perhaps next time. Oh, and as for your little problem, it can only be undone by your opposite. Good luck little elf!" The man said as he walked away laughing. _I swear, my first words will be to curse you!_ The place

faded out once again, but when Cullen blinked he was back in Skyhold. Adhel had released his hand and Cullen gently stroked his face, "You should not have suffered so. I will protect you now." Cullen said and felt the fire of burning rage build inside him. Cullen knew that Danarius was dead, he remembered something about the Champion killing him in Kirkwall. Cullen quietly left and found Kara speaking to Wynne. "-nt he's done well?" Wynne nodded, "Oh yes my lady. A natural born healer if ever I saw one." Wynne said with a smile and she turned to see Cullen walking towards them.

"Greetings Cullen." Kara turned and was about to greet him but he grabbed her arm and started pulling her away. "Forgive me Inquisitor but I must speak to you." Kara could tell from his face that Cullen was very angry but she did not know why. Once they were away from the others Cullen released her. "Where is Adhel from?" Kara was caught off guard with that question. "I...I don't know. He never spoke of where he came from." Cullen looked at her intensely. "I know why is silenced." Kara wanted to know why her brother was cursed into silence, but shook her head. "I don't want to know Cullen. He will tell me when he is ready." Cullen nodded slowly, the anger slowly fading. "Inquisitor...I would ask..." Kara nodded. "I know Cullen. I approve of your intent and grant permission. Although..." Kara said and turned to glare at him.

"Hurt him and there will no place in Thedas that will hide you from my wrath." Cullen nodded and Kara walked away. Cullen made a silent vow to himself. _I will protect him._ A few hours later, Adhel gasped as he woke up. Feeling as if he had drained of every last drop of mana. Kara rushed to his side and calmed him when Adhel started to get frightened of his surroundings. "Shh, hush brother. You are in my room. You are alright." Adhel nodded and slowly started to calm down. Solas came in a few moments later. "Inquisitor, I just received..." Solas and Adhel locked eyes and Adhel narrowed his eyes. Solas knew that Adhel was more than met the eye, and it sent a chill down his spine. "your summons. It would appear I am unneeded." Kara waved him away and he left. Adhel looked at her. _Cullen knows why I am silent._

Kara nodded, "I know. He told me as much. Although I did not allow him to tell me why. I will know when you are ready to tell me." _I was a slave in Tevinter. I was sold by slavers when I was still little. My master's name was Danarius. He was cruel to us and allowed others to be just a cruel. When I saw my chance, I escaped. When Athene was killed, it wasn't bandits. It was him. He silenced me so I couldn't tell anyone his plans for me and others._ Kara nodded and pulled Adhel into a tight embrace. "No one will hurt you here my brother. They'd have to kill me first." Adhel nodded and clutched her tightly.

(Time Skip A Few Days Later)

Life went on as normal in Skyhold. Kara and her companions were to go to Winter Palace and save the Empress from assassins and Kara had all but commanded Josie to get Adhel tailored to accompany her. Adhel was uncomfortable being in just a state of undress as four women measured his arms, legs, waist, feet and head. Cullen had came in just as Adhel had decided to make a run for it. Cullen caught him as he ran head first into his chest and wrapped his cloak around him to cover his almost bare body. Cullen had blushed as he wrapped his cloak around him, but not nearly as heavily as Adhel had at Cullen's active avoidance of looking down at him. Cullen smiled down at him, after his cloak had hidden Adhel's body from his gaze. "I understand the feeling. I have to endure this next." Adhel blushed deeper and Cullen gently made him look up at him.

"I will distract you, if you do the same for me." Adhel nodded and Cullen led him back. The seamstresses were not happy that Adhel had refused to take off the cloak but worked around it. Cullen had taken Adhel mind off of the slow process by telling him about himself. Where he was born, how he grew up, how he became a templar. When the women were done, they had reluctantly returned his clothes. Adhel began putting on his clothes when Cullen's cloak slipped off. Cullen was in awe, Adhel's body was littered with scars, but his skin still looked incredibly soft to touch. The lithe body had lean but had strong looking muscle tone. Adhel caught Cullen looking at his body and moved that much quicker to hide his scars from sight. Adhel looked back at Cullen, who had not moved. Adhel gently shook his hand in front of his face and Cullen blushed as he came back into awareness. "Forgive me." Adhel watched as the women came over and helped Cullen unbuckle his armor and set his armor pieces aside as each came off.

Cullen stretched out his hand and gently cupped Adhel's jaw in his hand. _Skin_ is _as soft as it looks._ Cullen thought to himself. Adhel felt something...off about Cullen. As a templar he should have a stronger presense in the mage, but it was as if his energy was weakened. Adhel just smiled at Cullen and Cullen was grateful that Adhel had stayed. When they got him down to his small clothes, Adhel blushed heavily again and Cullen as well. There wasn't a way for Adhel not to see his bare chest and lower legs. Cole appeared and sat beside Adhel. "'So strong. A leader. He will keep her safe.'" Cole said and Cullen was comforted that Adhel saw him as a protector. Since he had planned to protect him from any and all threats. '"Hope he didn't see the scars. STOP IT COMPASSION!' Oh, sorry. I did it again." Cole said and disappeared.

Adhel refused to look up at Cullen until he had enough and crossed over and pulled his face up and their eyes met. Cullen gently stroked his cheek with his thumb and smiled gently at him. Adhel smiled back, gently. Cullen could not resist any longer, he leaned down and Adhel tilted his head up. As their lips were about to touch, Kara burst into the room. "WHAT THE HE..." Kara watched as they broke apart and Adhel flee. Cullen watched as Adhel fleed and went back to his measuring. "Forgive me Cullen, I had just heard that Adhel had been stripped down and I know how uncomfortable he is in his small clothes." Cullen nodded slowly, feeling dejected. Kara sighed and went to find Adhel. Kara found him quickly, up in what people had nicknamed Adhel's tree. Kara climbed it easily and sat on the same branch as Adhel. Who had retreated into himself. Kara sighed, "I know, I know, I have really bad timing and you probably hate me more than I hate myself." Kara started but Adhel didn't move. "Cullen was pretty sad that you ran away."

Again Adhel didn't move, so she'd have to bring out her secret weapon. "I'll make you some porridge with collected honey and berries if you come out." Adhel looked up at her, tears pouring down his face. _He probably hates me now._ Kara smiled and shook her head. "I think he's sad that you just ran away." Adhel sobbed quietly, and Kara pulled him to her and let him lay in her lap. "He wants to be your knight in shining armor. Like you always wanted." Adhel smiled slightly. _He won't want someone as weak as me._ Kara sighed, "You know that's not true. Cullen likes you. I even give him permission to court you." Adhel looked up at her in confusion. _Court?_ Kara smiled and shook her head. "Cullen wishes to Bond with you." Adhel blushed slightly but stopped crying. He sat up. _He wishes to Bond with me? Are you certain?_ Kara kissed his head and nodded. "Oh yes."

(Time Skip A Few Weeks Later)

The outfits were horribly tight. Much to his dismay, he was even forced to wear shoes! It felt wrong to wear all this fabric and worst still the shoes. "I know it's uncomfortable brother, but it is necessary." They pulled up to the palace and Adhel was confused as to why people wanted to live in such a place. There were hardly any woods around. No magic of the forest, or call of animals. Adhel felt uneasy but Kara took his hand and squeezed it gently. Adhel nodded his head and walked in with her. Adhel heard people sneering at them because they were elves and this time Cullen came to his rescue.

"They can believe whatever they want, because you and your sister will save them all and then they all will bow at your feet." Adhel was not comforted by that, "Or they will just let you disappear back into the forest." That made him feel a lot better and Cullen guided him inside. "Now introducing, Lady Inquisitor Lavellen. Accompanying her ladyship, her brother Adhel Lavellen, Spirit Healer and Second..." The man went on introducing everyone and Adhel and Kara giggled when he made Sera's introduction. They both bowed the to empress and walked to the other side.

Kara was stolen away by Leliana, and Adhel was quickly surrounded by these 'nobles' that kept asking him questions that he could not answer. Adhel was quickly overwhelmed and when he turned to flee the palace, a hand caught his shoulder. "Forgive me lords and ladies but this one belongs to me." Cullen said, and pulled Adhel to his side. "Isn't that right darling?" Adhel blushed slightly but nodded and put his head against Cullen's chest. "Are you alright?" Cullen asked after the nobles had left them alone. Adhel nodded and smiled at him. Cullen smiled back and kept another nobles at bay. Soon Kara came up to them both. "How are you brother? Are the nobles treating you well?" She questioned and Adhel nodded.

 _They keep asking me to 'marry' their daughters and trying to touch me. Cullen is keeping them at bay._ Kara nodded and smiled at Cullen. "Thank you for watching out for him." Cullen smiled gently at me. "He has nothing to fear with me here to protect him." Adhel smiled at him. _Don't worry for us sister. Do what you came here to do._ Kara nodded and left again. Cullen pulled Adhel behind him when another elf girl came running up to him. "The Inquisitor said you'd protect me!" She pleaded and Cullen didn't know what to say or do and before he could so much as agree to protect her, Adhel felt demonic presence.

Adhel tried to pull away from Cullen but he refused to release him. Adhel pushed him off him and pulled his staff out. He slammed it to the ground and magic surrounded him. Alarming more than a few nobles. Adhel's clothes melted into his elven armor. Adhel took off towards where the elf woman had told them that Kara had saved her and followed the demonic presence from there. When Adhel found his sister, she was fighting some men. A rift appeared above her and started to allow demons to come through. Adhel disrupted a few portal spots but four or five demons came through.

Adhel watched as Cassandra was sent flying by a rage demon and the Iron Bull was beat down by a Terror demon. Only Cole and Kara were left standing. Cole tried to revive Cassandra but was sent flying away by the terror demon that had beaten Iron Bull. Adhel readied himself for what he'd have to do and rushed forward. Kara saw him, "Adhel STOP! RUN!" Adhel refused to though. Magic surrounded him and he slammed his staff down once more. Cleansing Aura filled the air and three gasping breathes were heard. The terror demon hissed in rage and started to stalk towards him. Cassandra let out a war cry, distracting the demon just long enough for Bull to pick him up and throw him out of the way.

Cole appeared from behind it and sunk both of his daggers into its back as Cassandra and Bull tore it from the front. Kara let out a scream as she destroyed the fade rift and fell to her knees. Adhel ran up to her and began healing her. Cole, Bull and Cassandra watching in silent amazement that Adhel had risked his life to not only save his sister but them as well. When Kara was healed, Adhel moved onto Bull, then Cole and lastly Cassandra. Adhel then rushed onward with his sister to save the empress before it was too late. Upon entering the ballroom once more, Cullen found them and sighed in relief at seeing Adhel safe and sound along with Kara. "Thank the Maker you've returned. The empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?" Kara looked over at the Duchess and sighed. "Wait here Cullen. I'm going to have a word with the Grand Duchess."

"What? There's no time! The empress will begin her speech at any moment!" Adhel took his hand and smiled at him. Cullen sighed but watched as Kara publicly expose the Grand Duchess and then somehow got Celene and Brailia back together. After which, Adhel wandered off to a closed off section of the palace and sat by a fountain, listening to the few birds singing there. Cullen followed Adhel and wasn't surprised to find him there. "You had me worried when you rush off like that." Cullen said softly. Adhel frowned when looked at him. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I still worry." Cullen explained and Adhel looked down ashamed. Cullen made him look at him. "But you did what was right. The Inquisitor told me what you did." Adhel blushed slightly and Cullen stroked his cheek. Music softly flowed around them and Cullen smiled at him. "May I have this dance, Adhel?" Adhel shook his head.

But that did not stop Cullen. "Just stand on my feet." He said softly and pulled him close. "Put your hand on my shoulder, and let me have this hand." Cullen instructed and slowly moved them in a circle. Adhel blushed heavily but smiled up at Cullen. "This isn't so bad. Is it?" Cullen asked and Adhel shook his head slowly. Cullen smiled as Adhel rested his head against his chest. After a few minutes, the music started to fade and Cullen made Adhel look at him. Blue eyes held forest green eyes and Cullen leaned down and gently kissed Adhel. When the kiss ended, Adhel buried his face in Cullen's chest, while Cullen laughed quietly.

"You have to come out sometime." Adhel looked up at him and smiled. Adhel stuck his tongue out at Cullen and buried his face again. Cullen laughed at the childish antic but gently stroked Adhel's back. "Come on Adhel. It's time we return to Skyhold." Kara knew the second she saw Cullen and Adhel that they had finally kissed and discretely held Josephine's hand. The ride back to Skyhold was uneventful and Adhel mostly slept against Cullen during the ride back. Once back at Skyhold and an awkward conversation later, Cullen had been allowed to ask Adhel if he'd like to share his quarters. Adhel nodded and the few things he actually carried were placed in Cullen's room.

The next morning after the return from the Winter Palace, Cullen felt terrible. He's headache was almost too much to bare, and ever muscle felt like lead. Adhel came up the latter with two bowls of oatmeal on a tray when he found Cullen still in bed, in his small clothes and sweating like he had a fever. Adhel put the bowls on a nightstand and began to wipe away the sweat. Cullen was out of it and gently stroked Adhel's face. "My little elf. Why do you remain with me? I am a broken man. The lyrium withdrawal and my horrible nightmares...what makes you stay?" Cullen asked as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Adhel gently climbed into the bed and straddled Cullen's waist. Adhel put his hands on both sides of Cullen's face and let his magic flow. Cullen grunted in pain a few times before settling into an easy sleep. Adhel quietly left and found his sister. _Cullen is suffering from lyruim withdrawal! We have to do something! I have to do something, but I don't know what to do! We've never had this problem before!_ Kara eventually calmed Adhel down. "I know he is suffering, but he can break the hold that the lyruim has on him. He is strong enough to do it, I know it. With you there to help him, there is nothing you and he can not do." Kara said and Adhel nodded once and cried into his sister's shoulder. Before too long, Adhel made his way back to Cullen's room and watched over him until Cullen awoke. "What...no nightmares." Cullen said as he woke up.

"The fever must have broke too." Cullen almost whispered and then turned and found Adhel sitting there, watching him sadly. Cullen didn't say anything for a moment. "Have you been here long?" Adhel nodded. "Where you here this morning?" Again he nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Adhel shook his head and took Cullen's hand into his own and squeezed it firmly, looking determined. Cullen half smiled, "You could do better than me. What I've become." Adhel just squeezed his hand again, looking like he was on the verge of crying. Cullen sighed, "I would not fault you if you wanted to look elsewhere for someone..." Adhel shook his head and kissed Cullen gently. Eyes pleading to him. "Alright." Cullen said as he laid back down and Adhel laid beside him. Cullen gently pulled him close and they laid there holding each other tightly. Before too long Cullen pulled away and got up. "We should probably get up and see what's going on." Adhel nodded and helped Cullen put on his armor. Cullen stole a quick kiss and smirked as Adhel blushed and rubbed his lips.

Cullen and Adhel climbed down the latter and Cullen said farewell to Adhel, again stealing another kiss before Jim came in with the daily reports. Adhel found his sister in the war room and stood to the side as she spoke to the other. "After Halamshiral we now have the political and military power to face Corypheus. Although, I would suggest when find out what he is after first." Josephine said and Leliana spoke up next. "I have reports that Corypheus has turned his remaining armies south towards the Arbor Wilds. We know he has been investigating elven ruins, though we are not sure why." A woman in barely enough clothing to hide the majority of her body walked in without knocking and that annoyed his sister. "Which should surprise no one. However, I can assist." Kara narrowed her eyes slight, "I'll ignore that you barged in without knocking, you have my attention." Kara said.

"What Corypheus seeks in those ancient woods is as ancient as it is dangerous." Kara almost rolled her eyes, "Which is?" Kara asked, already tired of playing this little game with her. "Tis best...if I show you." Morrigan said and Kara nodded dismissing the others as she started to follow Morrigan. "Come Adhel." Kara said and Adhel was instantly by her side. "Inquisitor..." Cullen started and Adhel gave his sister pleading eyes. "Very well, you have a moment. Try not to linger brother." Kara said gently and left the room with Josephine, Leliana and Morrigan. "Adhel..." Adhel took Cullen's hand and put it on his face and held it there for a moment before looking at me. "Please...be careful and don't turn your back on her." Adhel nodded and Cullen pulled him close. Adhel relaxed into Cullen's strong arms, wishing he did not have to go but knowing that he would keep his sister alive at any cost. Adhel pulled away first and gently kissed Cullen's cheek. Adhel quickly found his sister in Josephine's room and followed her and Morrigan.

Morrigan led them to a room past the garden that Adhel did not know what was used for, but upon entering Adhel and Kara both could sense magic and looking upon a mirror at the end of the room, they both knew it was the source. "This is an Eluvian. An Elven artifact, from a time long before their empire fell to human greed. I restored this one at great cost, but another lies in the Arbor Wilds. That is what Corypheus seeks." Adhel and Kara both were in awe. Adhel and Kara held hands tightly, Kara saying what the other was thinking. "This... belonged to our people?" Kara asked, and Adhel examined it. Slowly circling it, paying attention to every little detail, making mental notes in his mind. "I found legends of an elven temple in the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved to dangerous to approach and thus I turned elsewhere for my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward, he could succeed where I failed. The eluvian would be his."

Kara and Adhel both just nodded. "Where does it go?" Kara asked, knowing what the eluvian was used for and Morrigan smirked. "That is a good question." Morrigan said and the mirror activated, spilling the room with blue light. "After you." Morrigan said and Kara took Adhel's hand. "Together, my brother." Adhel shook his head. _Danarius had researched these sister! Most that are still active are tainted, other broken or_ _unusable! Please sister! Allow me some time to make sure this thing won't harm you!"_ Kara smiled at him and gently brushed a few stray hairs from his face. "Together." Kara said and Adhel looked down for a moment then back at her with a determined face and nodded. They walked through the mirror, hand in hand. Adhel felt the air change as they walked out of the eluvian. It was not the fade, but it was very close. Kara and Adhel did not release each other and soon the only sound heard was Morrigan. "If this place had a name, it has long been lost."

Morrigan said, as Kara and Adhel looked around. "I call it the Crossroads, a place where all eluvians join...wherever they might be." Kara and I felt the faint echo of magic that once graced with place. "This...this place is extraordinary! How can this even exist?" Kara asked, hoping for a real answer but was disappointed. "Who can say? Formed from the very fabric of time and space, perhaps. The ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far flung corners. This is how the traveled between them. As you can see, most of the eluvians are dark: broken, corrupted or unusable. As for the rest, only a few can be opened from this side, but only a few." Morrigan explained, and Adhel stopped listening as Kara questioned her about how she found this place, why she sought refuge here, and where the mirrors led. Adhel, however, saw a misty figure in the fog.

A woman, almost beckoning him to her. Adhel snapped out of it when he felt Kara's hand on his shoulder. "Adhel, come. We must go now." Adhel looked back and found the figure no longer there. Adhel nodded and followed his sister out of the mirror. Adhel went straight to Cullen and Cullen was pacing in his office. Upon seeing Adhel walk in, he pushed everyone out with force and locked the door. Cullen gathered him in his arms and placed him on his lap as Cullen rested his head against Adhel's back. "Thank the Maker you have returned." Cullen whispered, arms tightening around him. Adhel smiled slightly and twisted enough to hug Cullen back. Adhel gently rubbed Cullen's back. "I do not like that mirror-eluvian- here at Skyhold. Corypheus may not be able to travel through it, but what if something else can?" Cullen asked and Adhel made him look at him. Adhel cupped Cullen's jaw and smiled. Adhel put both hands on either side of Cullen's face and kissed him gently. _I'll protect you._ Cullen laughed once, "I'm supposed to protect you."

Adhel smiled brighter at that. _We protect each other._ Cullen nodded slowly. "I guess we do." Cullen said and Adhel kissed him gently. Adhel got up from Cullen's lap and opened the door where Jim, and three other soldiers stood there. "Commander, the Inquisitor has requested your and Adhel's presence in the war room." Jim said, and Cullen nodded. They walked to the war room and Kara was explaining to everyone what Morrigan had told her. "Adhel, come." Kara said and he walked over to her. "Adhel...the clan is being snuck into Wycome. Elves are being killed because they are being blamed for bringing in a plague and I am having the hunters to protect and take the city from the nobles. If I am successful then we can keep the elves safe and kill a powerful enemy, but before I do that...I want you to tell me whether or not you are fine with this plan."

Adhel's heart clenched painfully at the thought of the clan in danger but he trusted his sister. _I trust your judgement sister._ Kara nodded slowly. "Leliana, go ahead with the plan." Leliana nodded. "Yes, Inquisitor." The rest of the meeting was making plans to go to the Arbor Wilds and Kara had requested that Josephine make some nobles refute a rumor that the Inquisitor was responsible for the Divines death, and Cullen to have the Grey Wardens destroy a nest of darkspawn. Everyone started to leave when Kara caught him. "Cullen, a moment if you don't mind." Kara asked, and Cullen nodded and left them alone. "Adhel, be truthful. Are you truly alright with my plan for the clan?" Adhel nodded slowly. _I trust you sister. If you believe it is best then I believe in you. I don't like the clan in danger, true; but if you believe it can help us...then I will make peace with it._ Kara looked at him for a long moment, then nodded. "Very well." Kara said and they walked out together.

Cullen was busy gathering and preparing the troops so I didn't get to see him much. I was busy tending to the gardens, growing rare herbs that Kara needed for better potions that they'd need in the Arbor Wilds. As much as I wanted to have Cullen's arms around me, I had to let him do his job. It seemed I had really got my wish granted. Cullen's strong arms wrapped around Adhel's waist and pulled him against his firm chest. Lips ghosted over his neck. "I have some free time if you wish for us to speak privately." Cullen suggested and Adhel nodded. Cullen held his hand as they made their way to Cullen's quarters. Once inside, Cullen shut and locked the door and gestured for Adhel to climb the latter up to his room. Adhel did, wondering what Cullen was up to. Adhel stripped out of his dirt covered clothes and into his lounge clothes that his sister had given him. Cullen came up a few minutes later, and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you changed. It makes this easier to ask you...but not much." Cullen said, blushing. 'I've spoken to Kara and she was not...pleased at my request but she understand my intent and I have been given the term to use that you will understand." Adhel walked over to Cullen and took his hand, looked confused. "I know I am rambling but...I am nervous about how you will react." Cullen sighed and rubbed his neck. "Kara said that when one of your people is serious about one another, the suitor asks their partner's family for their blessing..." Adhel understood then and let his hand drop from Cullen's and blushed brightly. "Kara has given her blessing and just recieved word that your clan has survived the event in Wycome. She has wrote to your keeper and..." Cullen rubbed his neck again. Adhel smiled, despite the fact he wanted to run so far away. Adhel took Cullen's hands and teared up as he looked at him. "So...I'm guessing you know what I'm trying to say?" Adhel nodded.

"Good. And your...okay with me? Want to...with you?" Adhel nodded slowly and hugged Cullen tightly. Cullen held him tightly in his arms, arms promising more than he, himself, ever could. "As my first token of affection to you..." Cullen said, and dug in his pocket for a moment and withdrew a coin. "My brother have this to me when I left for templar training. He said it was lucky, and after all this time...it seems he was right. It brought you to me and...I want you to have it, so it will bring you back to me." Cullen put the coin in Adhel's hand and Adhel held it for a moment before nodded. Cullen smiled as Adhel buried himself in Cullen's neck. The moment was over when someone knocked on the door. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Adhel looked at the coin in his hand and smiled at it. Adhel could hear Cullen talking to someone and then the door closing only to be forced open again.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Kara demanded and Adhel slid down the latter and looked at his sister. "Adhel...thank the Creators! I was afraid..." She stopped herself and glared daggers at Cullen. _Sister? What has you so upset?_ "It's just...I have taken care of you since you came to the clan. You're my little brother and the thought of someone... _ANYONE_ taking you from me terrifies me." She explained and Adhel smiled gently at her and took her hands in his own. _No one will take me from you sister. We will always be family, no matter if I get bonded._ Kara smiled and teared up. "I know, its just...you don't need me to protect you anymore. You got your hearts desire. You're own knight in shining armor." Adhel blushed but nodded. _Cullen is a good man sister. Surely you can not think of anyone better to look after me after all this?_ Kara went to say something but the words died on her tongue. "Fair enough little brother. Just... when the keeper arrives...I wish you to wear white." She said and dragged him out of Cullen's quarters.

"As a matter of fact, you WILL be wearing white! You will be staying in my room with me until the Bonding ceremony." Adhel just smiled gently at his sister as he stopped them. _Allow me to get some things._ As he ran back to Cullen, who was sulking in the corner when Adhel came back in. Cullen stood quickly and smiled at him and Adhel just walked over and kissed his cheek gently. Adhel climbed the latter and got some clothes and Cullen's coin. Sliding back down the latter, he smiled at Cullen and kissed him on the lips gently as he left. Adhel settled into Kara room and it was like they were back with the clan. Kara and Adhel telling each other stories and laughing like not else mattered. Corypheus' armies were marching south and Cullen was preparing the bulk of the army to march south as well. Adhel had hoped the Keeper would be here today before Cullen left.

He couldn't imagine loosing Cullen before they could be Bonded. Kara was attempting to distract Adhel by getting him to talk each of her companions on the battle plans ahead. Most of them just said that they had faith in Kara and would follow her into death and it would inspired and annoyed Adhel. It inspired him because his sister had that effect on people, but annoyed him because they would say nothing more than that. The sun began to set and Adhel's hope turned into despair. He would not get to Bond with Cullen before the final battle. Adhel went to Cullen's quarters and climbed the latter. Cullen was already asleep, and Adhel stripped down to his small clothes and crawled into bed next to Cullen. Cullen, even asleep, sensed him near and drew Adhel to his chest. Adhel held him as tightly as he could and sleep quickly found him. In the morning when Cullen woke up, he was surprised to see Adhel clinging to him like a second skin, but it warmed his heart to see him doing so. Cullen knew exactly why Adhel had came to him and slept next to him.

"Come back to me." Cullen whispered into Adhel's hair and kissed his head gently. Cullen took his armor and went down the latter to put it on. Cullen left quietly and as he rode his mount out of Skyhold, he wanted to cry. He was leaving his love to fight and he knew there was a good chance he could fall. Cullen just let it fuel his desire to come back to Adhel. Adhel woke up an hour or so later when his sister came and woke him. "Adhel...it's time." She said quietly and Adhel turned and looked at the empty bed. Cullen's side was cold and Adhel looked at her. "It will be alright. He will not fall nor fail to return to you." Adhel nodded and got dressed. They all got on their mounts and set off to the Arbor Wilds. We arrived a campsite and after a few words from Morrigan, they fought their way to the ancient elven temple of Mythal.

"Adhel!" Culled yelled as they fought the last of the red templars blocking the way to the temple. "Thank the Maker you are alright." Cullen said as he pulled Adhel to his chest. "Cullen." Kara said sternly and Adhel looked at his sister pleadingly. Kara's face softened, "We only have a moment." Adhel nodded and looked back at Cullen. "Please...remain here with me. I will keep you safe." Cullen begged, uncaring if anyone saw his weakness. Adhel smiled sadly and shook his head. _You know I can not._ Cullen stroked Adhel's face. "Please...be careful." Adhel nodded and followed his sister into the ancient temple. After watching Corypheus die and come back to live, killing the red templars, working with the ancient elves, and finally bring down Samson, they had come to the Well of Sorrows. The water whispered to Adhel, that didn't seem to be heard by the others.

Morrigan and Kara where fighting over who would drink from the Well but Adhel walked into the pool, almost in a daze. Adhel took both hand and sipped from the well. The whispers were now louder but still hard to understand. "Please...my sister needs help to fight this monster. Please help us." Adhel gasped for breathe as he woke up and Corypheus came flying to them. "The eluvian!" Morrigan yelled and we all went into the mirror. Adhel did not stop to listen to anyone. He went back to his and Cullen's room and locked the door. He curled up in their bed and cried himself to sleep. It took days for Kara to gather up the courage to unlock the door and go up to Adhel. Adhel watched her approach with food in her arms. "Come now Adhel. _Ar lath ma_ brother, now come eat. (I love you) Cullen will return soon." Adhel teared up and Kara hugged him tightly. "Shh, shh, _Mala suledin nadas_. (Now you must endure) Adhel cried into his sister's shoulder. Kara left after Adhel had eaten, and cried himself to sleep. Everyone wanted answers but there was none to give.

Adhel now understood the whispers and they mostly tried to comfort Adhel but to no avail. Kara came by a few times a day to bring food and water to Adhel but he refused to talk to Kara. Kara was just happy that Adhel ate without fuss. Adhel spooned Cullen's pillow after Kara left and cried himself back to sleep. Adhel suddenly found himself back at the temple. _Andaran atish'an da'len._ (Enter this place in peace, child)A woman said, with long white hair and in full armor. _Asha'bellanar_? (Woman of Many Years) Adhel thought but his voice echoed his thought. _Worry not child. I have heard your cries of pain and I have come to give you the comfort you seek._ The elderly woman said and gestured him to come closer. Adhel walked closer to woman and she smiled gently at him. A gloved hand gently petted his hair. _Look._ She said and looked into a basin filled with water. In the water Adhel could see Cullen making the long journey back to Skyhold.

Adhel looked at her and smiled with tear filled eyes. _Thank you._ Adhel thought and the woman smiled gently back. _He will return to you soon child. Have faith._ Adhel nodded, looking back at Cullen's face in the water. _Ar lath ma, vhenan._ (I love you, my heart) Adhel thought to himself as he looked at the man he had fallen in love with. _There is something I must ask you to do for me._ Adhel looked at her and nodded. _Tell your sister there is a place that you must go. There you will fight a guardian. Master him and you will have the power to truly face Corypheus._ Adhel nodded again and the woman hugged him. _This is not the last we will meet child. I will see you soon._ Adhel woke up with a start and sat up in his bed. Adhel felt at...ease. Adhel got out of bed and went straight to his sister's room. Adhel shook his sister until she woke up and told her everything. Kara was dressed quickly and soon everyone was awake to hear what Adhel had revealed to her.

Cassandra, Cole, and Blackwall or Rainier were all ready to go. Adhel circled a place on the map and they were setting out within the hour. Adhel was on his red Hart, which whined uneasy at being woke up so late a night. Adhel petted him gently, speaking softly in evlish. _Easy my friend. We ride to protect our loved ones._ The hart seemed to understand and settle. Kara came closer on her own mount. "Let's go." Adhel nodded and they rode off. It took a week to get there but once they arrived Adhel stopped them. _Only you and I sister._ Kara nodded and told the others to wait for us. Approaching the altar Adhel heard whispered words. _At last._ The very earth shook from the dragon that landed not to far from them but instead of attacking the dragon just stood there. Adhel waved the others off as he approached the dragon. The dragon lowered his head, growling lowly. Adhel bowed to the dragon and the dragon laid down. Adhel slowly approached the dragon and laid a hand on the large snout of the dragon. Kara and every was in awe as Adhel glowed blue and blue mist being inhaled by the dragon.

The dragon stood up and flew away after that. _He will help us fight Corypheus._ Kara nodded and they made their way home. It was dark by the time they all arrived back at Skyhold. Adhel petted his mount for a short time before leaving to go to his room to rest. Upon entering Adhel climbed the latter and disrobed. Adhel climbed into bed and again spooned Cullen's pillow and drifted off. Sometime later, a noise woke Adhel. Adhel turned over and saw Cullen standing there. Adhel slowly sat up and stood up. Cullen and Adhel slowly walked towards each other until they stood in front of the other. Adhel reached out first, taking Cullen's hand. Cullen slowly pulled Adhel to his unarmored chest. "You are safe." Cullen whispered and Adhel started crying and kissed Cullen passionately.

Cullen eventually pulled away from Adhel. "Easy love. There is time for that tomorrow. Come, let us rest." The next morning Cullen was in the war room, trying to detail everything that happened after they had left the Arbor Wilds. Adhel woke up alone, but something kept whispering to him. _Come child. Come._ Adhel tried to ignore it, but the longer he tried, the more he became dazed. Finally after the meeting in the war room, Cullen rushed back to check on Adhel. Adhel stood up, unable to refuse the voice anymore. Adhel went to the main hall, then out to the garden. He went to the back and stood in front of the door that held the eluvain. Opening the door, he saw Morrigan's son Kieran standing there. The eluvain glowed blue and Kieran entered the mirror. Adhel listened the the whispering voices and followed the boy. Coming out in the Fade was slightly surprising but followed Kieran anyway as they walked deeper into the fade.

Soon they came upon _Asha'bellanar_. The woman comes closer to Adhel and touches his throat. The Silencing Rune burns white hot and it feels like it's choking Adhel, but soon the pain is gone. Adhel was on his knees panting but looked up when his sister called his name. "Are you alright?" Adhel nodded and smiled at her. "The silencing rune has been destroyed." The woman said. Adhel nodded and bowed in thanks. "There is one more surprise child, but you will discover it soon." Adhel nodded again. Morrigan went to attack the woman that she called mother, and Adhel's body pushed her back. "What are you doing?!" She hissed and Flemeth answered for him. "Being a good servant. He drank from the Well of Sorrows and now is bound to me forever." After a few questions and some vague answers, they all left. Adhel searched for Cullen and found him commanding every officer to search for something. Adhel tapped on Cullen's shoulder and Cullen turned around, ready to bark and snarl at whomever it was.

Upon seeing that it was Adhel, the words died in his mouth. Cullen went to say something but Adhel covered his mouth. "I...love...you." Adhel said slowly. Cullen's eyes widened in surprise and then softened when the words sunk in. "I love you too." Cullen said and kissed Adhel softly. They went back to the war room and trying to find Corypheus was not as easy as they made it sound. Suddenly the Breach was reopened and they all knew where he was. Kara, Adhel, Cole, and the Iron Bull suited up and marched for the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Corypheus spoke about rising to godhood but Kara just rolled her eyes. "Let's finish this." She said and Corypheus' dragon came out and went to attack but was side attacked by Mythal's dragon. "I must stay with him." Kara nodded and the rest went after Corypheus himself. Adhel followed the dragon and as Corypheus' began to gain the upper hand, magic built within him.

Adhel's staff glowed brightly at the tip and soon it was giving off light. Adhel took his staff in both hands and as the lyrium dragon went to drive his dragon into the ground, he cast a barrier spell on the dragon. They both crashed into the ground, Mythal's dragon being spared a lot of the impact. Adhel raced over to him and climbed on it's head as the lyrium dragon got up and snarled at us. "Sister, kill it!" Adhel yelled and raised his staff. Light pulsed from his staff and the ground gave way. Adhel held onto the High Dragon's horn as they both fell and Adhel felt the magic still building. Adhel stood and raised his staff again. The light again becoming almost a beckon as the power built within him. As they dropped lower and lower to the ground, blue flames came out of his sttaff and traveled all over the dragon. The moment Adhel thought they'd hit the ground, the dragon's wings opened and they soared towards Cullen and the rest of the castle that had gathered around the temple.

The dragon landed and looked at if he was gathering his bearings. "Adhel?!" Cullen yelled and Adhel looked at him and smiled slightly. "I could not forgive myself if I allowed him to perish for me. I would have gladly traded my life for his." Cullen was not pleased at that but it was one of the things that Cullen loved about Adhel. The dragon seemed to finally awaken. "This battle is not over yet. Come Guardian!" The dragon roared and took off towards the floating temple once more. Kara had just killed Corypheus' dragon and the Guardian knew this but he refused to leave. Kara and the gang fought him with everything they had and finally destroyed him. As the temple began to fall apart the Guardian roared and lowered his head to allow Adhel to climb on. "We have to save them!" The Guardian understood and he picked each of them up as he flew over them.

After they were set on the ground, the Guardian and Adhel shared a private moment, before he flew away. "What do we do now?" Someone asked and Kara just smiled. "We return to Skyhold." The journey was long for the exhausted saviors. The party was over the top and wildly confusing for Adhel. Adhel slipped from the party without drawing any attention to himself and sat in the quite garden, under his tree. Cullen came over not to long after and smiled at him. "You never seem to stay for the party." He joked and Adhel smiled at him. "It's very confusing. Why must everyone speak to me as if they are my friend? I have no words for those who believe themselves better than anyone." Cullen had to admit that Adhel was even more spirited than before. "What about me? Do you have words for me?" Cullen asked and Adhel smiled brighter at him. "Of course. After all, you didn't think my first words would enough to last right?" Cullen laughed, "No, but one has to make sure with you." Adhel moved over and Cullen sat down next to him.

"So..." Cullen started and Adhel just rested his head on Cullen's chest. "I will Bond with you Cullen." Cullen smiled at him. "You'll have to meet my family. Maker knows how they will react to the news." Adhel just laughed and to Cullen it was the most musical, wonderous laugh he'd ever hear. "Lucky for you, you've already met my sister." Cullen smiled at that. "True. My mother is going to love you, as will my sister." Adhel moved to sit on Cullen's legs and kissed him gently. "I'm glad my first words where to you. You will be my Bondmate and nothing will take us from each other, because we'll find each other." Cullen nodded and they kissed again. The moon shining brightly over them, making the area glow brightly as the two lovers explored one another's bodies and fall asleep. Adhel aware that some unseen figure had brought a blanket for them and leave a pile of fresh clothes for them to awake too. Even in sleep Adhel smiled, "Thank you Compassion."


End file.
